Romeo & Cenicienta
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Continuacion de Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. Creo que al final si tú fuiste Romeo yo no Julieta aunque la verdad hubiera preferido ser cenicienta y tener un final feliz. Menciones SEDDIE Y FxA


Titulo: **Romeo & Cinderella**

Autor: Lisa Clasben Lynn

Archive: iCarly

Género: Romance/Tragedy

Rated: T

Pairing: Sam P. X Freddie B.

Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece sino créanme que en lugar de Show de Televisión seria un anime, Carly sería una estudiante de preparatoria que heredara el imperio empresarial de su padre, Missy sería su mejor amiga obsesionada con alejar a Carly de todos, Freddie sería un valiente guerrero cuyo deseo es atrapar a Brad ya que le quito a su supuesto amor de vida, Sam seria una mujer fría que no quiere hablar con nadie y Spencer seria el hijo perdido y verdadero heredero de las compañías Shay… Afortunadamente el dueño es Nickelodeon y el creador Dan Schneider. (Ni se les ocurra copiar mi historia de anime!)

La canción Romeo & Cinderella tampoco es de mi pertenencia la versión original la canta Miku Hatsune, letra y música por Doriko (Kiritan-P). La letra utilizada para este fic es adaptación de Haruhie. Si desean escuchar el fandub busquen "Romeo and Cinderella fandub Haruhie" o utilicen este link: /watch?v=zdVe26x0vL8 (tal solo agreguen el youtube)

Summary Complete: Continuación de Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Creo que al final si tú fuiste Romeo yo no Julieta aunque la verdad hubiera preferido ser cenicienta y tener un final feliz

Advertencias: Antes adiaban a Sam y ahora será a Freddie (o no). Y lo subrayado son los pensamientos de Sam…

_**Capitulo Único: Romeo And Cinderella**_

Simplemente estaba ahí, no había ido a trabajar porque de una manera u otra no habían ganas en su cuerpo y mente para tratar de hacer algo como eso. La música de fondo no era de mucha ayuda, triste y melancólica que a todos nos puede hacer llorar, pero ya no quedaba en su cuerpo ni una gota más de llanto, silenciosamente había derramado todas sus lágrimas.

_No dejes que nuestro amor se vuelva en la tragedia como Julieta,_

_Quiero que escuches mis deseos,_

_- hoy quiero estar contigo..._

_Papá y mamá, ya es tarde para estar despiertos_

_Espero que disfruten de sus sueños ya,_

_Es hora de empezar el descanso._

Una tragedia, justo esa palabra define completamente todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Primero esa noche en que escucho la canción y sintió un mal presentimiento debió tomarlo en cuenta de alguna forma. Pero lo que sin duda fue el colmo es el hecho de no preguntar aun habiendo visto la maleta a reventar de ropa. Pero eso claro que era muy lógico, teniendo esa propuesta que nadie con las habilidades del chico hubiera rechazado, hasta Carly le había aconsejado…

_Hola, mi encantador y dulce caramelo_

_Te pienso todo el día con cierto recelo_

_¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos ahora?_

_Por favor no muerdas y se muy gentil por que_

_Yo no me acostumbro todavía a esto,_

_Creo que mi madre me consintió demasiado y no sé qué hacer_

_Esta sensación tan fuerte y desconocida hará_

_Que despierte mi curiosidad,_

_No escondas nada de ti_

_Porque estoy dispuesta a mostrarme completamente a ti_

Todo por su culpa, y es que la rubia no puede culpar a nadie más por lo sucedido por que sin duda es completamente culpa suya. Todos la culpaban y no es para menos. Carly conocía completamente todo sobre lo que había sucedido, no es para enojarse y Sam no lo puede hacer es su mejor amiga y la única que la puede medio comprender.

_Quiero ser cenicienta y soñar_

_Quiero escapar solo en mi uniforme escolar _

_Y quiero que la magia el tiempo detenga_

_Antes de que el villano me pueda atrapar,_

_Yo quiero como Julieta poder escapar_

_Pero te pido que no me llames nunca así,_

_¿Sabes qué?, contigo siempre estaré_

_Quiero que mi vida se funda en la tuya_

_¿Quisieras estar por siempre junto a mí?_

Sin duda había muchas cosas que aclarar empezando por el hecho de que el castaño saliera en el primer viaje a Japón.

Se comenzó a preguntar, que hubiera pasado si…

Cuando Freddie se lo propuso, si hubiera escapado como estaba en el maldito uniforme de porristas que tanto odiaba, escapado hasta llegar a las afueras del estado. Pero esa idea parecía demasiado cursi y aunque tentadora no la acepto. Tal vez si tan solo lo hubiera hecho a lo mejor él no se hubiera enamorado de cierta pelirroja que una vez le había tratado de quitar a su amiga y al final consiguió a la persona más importante para ella.

Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su propuesta de compartir su vida y estar siempre a su lado, no estaría pasando por esta situación.

_Creo que hoy me he maquillado demasiado_

_Prometo ser mañana una niña buena,_

_Por ahora trata de ignorarme_

_Creo que ya cruce la línea del pecado_

_Si el día de hoy no me detienes ten cuidado_

_¿Qué tan lejos podré cruzar de ella?_

De nuevo las lagrimas, a lo mejor no las había derramado todas. Pero su estomago ya rugía del hambre. El maquillaje estaba completamente corrido pero no importaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, monótonamente tomo un sartén pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia este cayó al piso, Ya no tiene hambre. La radio comenzó a tocar algo con un ritmo más alegre aun así, ella solo podía escuchar la letra y tras unos segundos un párrafo llamo su atención.

_Esto es tan difícil que creo te lastime_

_Pero es que yo estoy de ti enamorada_

_Recuerdo a mi padre diciendo que te odia sin una razón_

_Recuerdo que aquella vez tu mano yo tome_

_Sintiendo en ella lo que creí calidez_

_Solo llévame Lejos, Mi querido Romeo_

_Tan lejos para nunca volver…_

Si te lastime, pero la verdad quien muy dentro te odiaba era yo, por haberme enamorado con tu incesante y extraña cursilería que agarraste con los años, y que tras las mil y un veces que sin darme cuenta te dije NO perdiste el interés, tal vez lo mismo sucedió con Carly aunque yo creía que lo que pudiera tener contigo era más fuerte. Pero te odiaba aun más por saber que caíste en las garras de mi mayor rival y que sin embargo das todo por ella. 

_12 campanadas de cenicienta_

_Te dejare a ti mi zapatilla de cristal_

_Por favor, ya llega pronto por mí_

_Espero no te tardes que muero sin ti,_

_Yo creo que ella hizo también algo así_

_Mintió ella al decir que fue un accidente_

_Si, cuando él me encuentre igual mentiré_

_Para ser la única chica que el ame_

_Ahora solo date cuenta que aquí estoy_

Y aun así se que no importa lo que haga, aunque vaya hasta donde estas ahora no habrá un felices por siempre. Me pregunto ¿Hice bien en dejarte ir? Tal vez querías que te detuviera, pero ¿Cómo hago eso si te he mentido y lastimado todo este tiempo? Tu estas bien si encuentras tu felicidad entonces se que yo encontrare la mía.

_¿Por qué es que no intentas el ver detrás de mis sentimientos?_

_Acaso ese es tu deseo ¿No es así?, acaso es cierto?..._

_Creo que mi corazón pide más tu amor, tú puedes llenarlo_

_Pero puede que al final ni siquiera tú puedas irlo soportando..._

_Pero sin este amor no hay vivir_

Mientras tanto en Osaka, Japón

Un joven con acento americano pero que hablaba muy bien el idioma buscaba una casa. La de una Mangaka que sin duda había pasado por mucho para llegar a ser lo que es. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, salir de su casa y viajar hasta ahí únicamente para verla y saber si cumplió su promesa por que el estaba cumpliendo la suya aun perdiendo a las dos personas que en el pasado habían sido las más importantes.

La encontró, un lugar sencillo y al parecer normal toco el timbre totalmente ansioso y al ver que quien le habría era quien había esperado solo pudo sonreír.

-Hola – y ella solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente diciéndole "cumpliste" al oído -¿quisieras ser mi cenicienta? – no bastaron más que esas palabras para que sin decir más y aun si tendría que renunciar a sus sueños aquella promesa hecha hace tantos años se cumpliera. Porque solo quedan ellos dos.

_Creo que aun busco mi felicidad_

_Y esta en aquello que ni siquiera puedo mostrar_

_¿Qué hare? debo actuar con rapidez_

_Si no lo hago pronto, te voy a perder_

_Pero las palabras de mamá y papá_

_No pueden entender que el amor ya me cambio_

_Sabes que, estoy dispuesta a perder_

_Lo más preciado de mi, que en oro convertí y_

_Por ir mintiendo como Cenicienta_

_Puedo decir que en la trampa del lobo yo caí_

_¿Qué haré? debo actuar con rapidez_

_O seré devorada de una mordida_

_Romeo ven, y por favor rescátame_

Para ellos ya no importa perder, ya no importa tener que empezar de cero si de alguna manera lo hicieron una vez, juntos no hay por qué no.

Creo que al final si tú fuiste Romeo yo no Julieta aunque la verdad hubiera preferido ser cenicienta y tener un final feliz a tu lado. Si ya no hay vuelta de hoja tan solo me quedan tus recuerdos.

Y así la rubia se quedo observan esas fotos y ese dibujo donde sus iniciales quedaban unidas por una & y un corazón que nunca llego a ese amor. Muy en el fondo de su ser Sam es romántica aunque a partir de ahora ni ella misma quiera aceptar alguna vez haber amado.

Arigatou por leer

Bien si llegaron hasta aquí es porque o enserio les gusto o porque son muy curioso me encantaría que me lo dijeran por un review.

Si se dieron cuenta hago referencia a muchos sucesos que no pasan en la serie, esta es mi versión.

Durante el último año de preparatoria a punto de entrar a la universidad Sam se encuentra condicionada y por ello debe de entrar a un club que termina siendo el de porristas. Esta deprimida y un día Freddie le ofrece fugarse ya que no la quiere ver así ella se niega pero casi inmediatamente se da cuenta que Freddie todavía guarda sentimientos hacia ella lo que le asusta. Entonces llega una adolescente de nombre Akira que sueña con ser una Mangaka (es decir una creadora de animes y Mangas) tras muchos sucesos Sam y Akira se vuelven enemigas declaradas pero Freddie se había enamorado de ella y otra vez tras muchos sucesos él le hace la promesa de que vaya a cumplir su sueño pero que no se olvide de el por qué la buscara después es cuando Freddie y Sam se dan una oportunidad pero ella cae en la tentación y termina engañándolo (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) y luego sucede esto.

En fin eso es todo y espero que comenten que les pareció…

Y díganme

Si publicara mi versión de anime sobre iCarly ¿La leerían?

Y la otra historia también si la publicara ¡La leerían?


End file.
